


4th of July

by veronicastar



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brutasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicastar/pseuds/veronicastar
Summary: Where Steve is grumpy about a birthday party to attend, but Bucky makes it better.





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I know it's almost over, but   
> HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO MY AMERICAN READERS I LOVE U ALL <3  
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE CAPTAIN <3  
> Hope you enjoy it <3  
> Songs to listen while reading, in order, plz <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPRLc6t0U5o  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH5aq4V0Ywk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYXHv97kbps  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ8q6p_avU8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cq3fwlZdWhw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVVUV5HtuyQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls

“You look amazing, really.” Said Natasha.

It was Steve’s birthday and Tony was throwing a party, mostly because he was trying to hook up with the sexy neurologist.

Everything was nicely decorated by Mrs. Potts, Tony’s best friend. 

It was made to look like the 40’s, and all women and men were dressed as if it was that time.

Everyone was happy and had someone to meet at the party.

And there was Steve, the birthday boy, shy and insecure about his own party.

“You know I didn’t agree with this.” He frowned.

He could spend his birthday as he always does, eating two whole pizzas from Brooklyn nicest pizzeria, sleep till he got a headache and draw random people at the park.

But no, Tony needed this big party with the press and his famous friends. There were people in his own party Steve didn’t even knew.

“You know Tony just did this so he could hook up with the doctor he always talks about.” She smiled weakly, adjusting Steve’s medals. It made him feel happier to wear his army suit.

“It isn’t fair though, it’s my birthday. It should be me who decides what I will do.”

“We both know that’s not how it goes. For now, just smile for the press, okay?” She pecked the blonde’s cheek and smiled. 

He looked in the mirror and tried to smile. He was 101 now, and he should conform with where this night was going.

“Look at you…I am so lucky to have the prettiest best friend a dame could have.” 

Steve left his shield in a strategic corner where, if something happened, he knew what to use. Natasha also had a knife and two small guns strapped to her legs. The avengers where always prepared.

But now, it was time for partying! Or, as Steve would say, faking happiness!   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natasha was chatting with the scientist, as they drank something red together.

She was always the one who avoided large groups and preferred to be with her husband.

Tony reminded Steve a lot of Howard, as he had his hair just like his father. He knew he looked pretty damn fine.

He never admitted, but Steve had a big crush on Howard in the 40’s and in Tony a while ago.

Yet, he knew he wasn’t Tony’s type.

He looked over at Tony, who sat in the couch with a leg over the doctor’s leg, laughing together over a drink.

A poke on the arm made Steve get out of his thoughts.

“Remember the drink I told you some time ago? You could use it now, friend.” Thor smiled, offering Steve a shot cup.

Thor was also one of Steve’s crushes. Come on, the man was magnificently built, and he was beautiful in all ways. Steve used to have a lot of wet dreams involving Thor.

Still, Steve wasn’t his type of men.

“Thanks, pal, but I’ll pass it. I’m not looking over to getting drunk.” He smiled weakly.

“Really? I think it might cheer you up. You look so sad and bored…” Steve just sighed.

“Well, I’ll be over there with Mrs. Danvers and Brunnhilde. Call me if you need anything, right?”

The soldier nodded and turned to look at the people.

Wade taught Peter how to play pool and they looked really happy.

Everyone was happy, except for the birthday boy.

He saw Tony going to the stage and getting the microphone, smiling.

The people turned to the brunette, paying attention.

“Thank you for your attention, I would like you to greet James Barnes, the greatest DJ in all New York! He prepared something just for the Star Spangled Man With A Plan’s birthday!” People cheered and smiled.

After that, Tony went back to drinking and flirting with the neurologist.

James caught Steve’s eye.

He was very young, kind of a 19 year old and his face was very delicate, small cherry lips and nice features. His hair was curly and he wore nice suspenders over a light blue shirt with black pants and caramel shoes.

He was simply gorgeous, yet Steve knew he was straight.

There was no chance for Steve.

Natasha drank the last drop off her drink and smiled at Steve.

Tony went to ask for another drink and smiled at Steve.

“Why are you guys being weird about him and me? I have zero chances with him. I mean, he’s young, gorgeous and straight.”

“That’s where you are wrong, fella. He’s toooootally gaaaaaay…”

“Tony don’t you think you had enough alcohol for today?” Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

“I’m almost fucking the doctor, let me have this at least once.”

“You don’t even know his name.” 

“I know he’s nice and has a strong grip, that’s the only thing I need to satisfy myself.” He smiled, clearly drunk. “As for you…” He pointed to Steve. “Please don’t be mad at me for throwing this party and also, go talk to the pretty DJ. He’s a big fan of yours.”

“You brought him just to hook me up with him, am I right?”

“Yes.” Natasha gave the brunette his drink, smirking.

“You knew about that, Nat?”

“Oh, Stevie boy…” She hugged the blonde. “I want to make you happy.”

“I had the idea.” Bruce smiled.

“You guys are the worst, really.”

Tony went back to the doctor, with his drink in hand.

“Speaking of the devil…” Natasha mumbled, going back to her husband.

The sexy DJ sat aside the Captain, smiling.

“Hello, sir. As you already know, I’m James, and I would like to wish you a happy birthday and say I’m grateful for what you did for America back then.”

“Oh, thanks, really. Um…”

“Do you want a music on special?”

Steve was alone and sad, the worst thing that could happen would be a no from James.

“Actually…Um… I’m alone and I was very impressed by your job there, mind staying awhile with me?” 

The boy blushed and smiled.

“I would love to, sir.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They ended up at Steve’s floor on the Avengers’ Tower.

“You drink?” Steve asked, as the boy flipped through the album.

He poured himself some whiskey, even though he couldn’t get drunk.

“Not that much but, occasionally, yes.” He said, smiling.

“Want some? It’s whiskey.”

“It’s too strong… Do you have something a bit lighter there?”

They both agreed to stay at Steve’s floor just talking and chilling.

Steve felt like he knew the boy for ages and strangely, it felt like love at first sight.

The boy was still at college, studying the second world war. How fitting, huh?

That’s how he was specialized at that era’s music.

He was amazed at Steve and his old war photos.

“I think I still have some sweet wine around here.” Steve went to the kitchen, looking for the drink.

Bucky closed the album and reclined on the sofa.

“I was fascinated by you when I was little, really.”

“By Captain America?” He sighed. People always said that, it was a normal thing for Steve. 

Every person who was interested in him was only interested in what he resembled. Sometimes people even wanted to have sex with him wearing the costume. Still, it was a superhero’s duty.

“Actually, no. By Steven Rogers.” The guy said.

Well, that was new.

“What do you mean?”

“The way you always stood for what is right even if it meant face your own family, it encouraged me to do the same.”

“And what is it that you did?” He poured the boy some wine.

“I ran away from home after my dad almost killed me when I came out. I really loved him, but what he did is unforgivable.”

He took a sip off his own drink and went to the sofa with the other’s drink in hand.

“When I was your age, I was interested in a friend, his name was also James.” The other took a sip off the wine and smiled weakly. “One day, we kissed publicly and I knew that was the biggest mistake I ever did. It’s a miracle we got out of there alive, really.”

“I can only imagine how painful that was for you. It’s like saying you’re wrong for even existing.” James put a hand over the Captain’s and smiled fondly. “Yet now, even though we’re still fighting, you can be with whoever you want and you should feel proud for it.” He smiled.

They heard a creak noise and from Steve’s room appeared his dog.

“Sir, I believe your dog is awake.” Said Jarvis.

“OH MY GOD!” James smiled widely and the dog came over to him. “Hi friend! How are you? Hey!” He looked so happy…

Adorable, Steve thought.

“You like dogs?”

“I love em with all my heart, really! I am literally crying from happiness.” And indeed he was. “What’s this beautiful and amazingly cute friend’s name?” He picked the dog up and hugged it.

“It’s Dum Dum, after a friend I used to have in the war.” Steve took a sip off his drink and smiled.

“I’m in love with this buddy, oh my God…He’s so fluffy and such a good boy… Who’s a good boy?” James booped the dog and smiled when it licked his nose. “Yes you are! You are the best boy!”

How can he be so adorable, Steve thought.

He really fell for James, yet he didn’t know what to do, the boy certainly didn’t feel the same.

He must want someone else, I really am not his type, he thought.

“Why did the man get called Dum Dum, though?” The boy asked, as the dog settled in his lap, enjoying the love it was getting.

“Well…I met him at this bar…” 

Steve and James kept talking about the war times and their lives as they drank. The boy was close to getting drunk, as he laughed about nothing and smiled a lot.

Then, a sudden loud noise scared the three of them. It was the 4th of July Fireworks! 

Dum Dum got scared and started barking, and James promptly held the dog, kissing it and stroking its fur.

“Shhh…It’s okay, buddy…You’re safe and there’s nothing to be afraid of…” He caressed the dog’s fur several times, and it became quiet again.

They started using the quiet Fireworks and Steve turned off the lights, as they could see them all trough Steve’s giant window.

“It’s beautiful…” He said, smiling. “Happy Birthday, Mr. Rogers.” The boy approached Steve and kissed his cheek, smiling. “And Happy 4th of July.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“ Party’s over n Tny’s at the Doctor’s haus. Use protection and lube :P <3” Steve received a message on his phone, it was from Natasha.

James was sitting in his lap, they were making out for quite some time and both were drunk as Steve ended up drinking from Thor’s drink that he had a bit left laying around. 

“Oh…You never told me you had a girlfriend…” James frowned and Steve threw his phone at the table.

“It’s just my best friend.” He said, kissing the younger’s neck.

He was eager, hadn’t had sex with anyone in a while.

“It’s…Oh god… 2 in the morning… It’s…Steve… It’s dark… I should-hmm… Go home…”

“You should stay, that’s what you should do.” He yanked the boy’s suspenders. “We have all the time in the world.” He said, smirking. “Will you stay and make my birthday even better?”

“I would love to.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky woke up and looked around, he wasn’t home and the room was a mess, looking like if a storm had entered the house.

He had a headache that stung really bad, and another men’s arm holding him close.

“Oh god, Steve!” Flashes of last night invaded his thoughts, reminding him of what had happened between the Captain and him. “Oh fuck…” “Yes! Oh god, yes! Right the-hmm…” “Fuck yes… James!”

They broke the side lamp, their clothes was scattered over the floor and both were naked.

He smiled to himself and scooted next to the blonde, it felt so strange, like he loved him even though they just met.

But what if Steve thought it was all just a lie? What if Steve started hating him and thought James just wanted to fuck him and that’s all? What if-

Gentle kisses in his neck brought him back from his thoughts.

“Good morning, sweetheart… Did you sleep well?” 

For now, he just had to push those thoughts away and be nice to Steve.

“Hmm…My head hurts…” He said, resting back on the pillow.

“We drank a lot last night…” Steve said, smiling. “Speaking of…How was it? Did you like it?” The captain smirked, caressing the other’s face.

He couldn’t hold what he was feeling.

“I…Um…There’s something we have to talk about.” James, was nervous, he could see it.

“Is there something wrong, sweetie? Did I do something wro-”

“NO!...I’m…I’m afraid that you hate me cause we fucked after you told me people only got interested in you cause you’re Captain America.”

The older was silent for some time, and Buck could feel something weird and heavy in his chest.

“A-And you mean a lot to me even though we just met and-” Bucky felt tears roll through his cheeks and started to panic.

What if he lost Steve? What if they never saw each other again and Steve started to hate him?

“Shhh…It’s okay, there’s no need to panic.” Steve smiled fondly and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Even though we just met, I would never let you go…”

Bucky stopped crying and smiled weakly.

“Really?...I’m… important to you?” The boy asked.

“Of course you are…I…I love you…” Steve smiled.

“I guess it was love at first sight, huh?...” James smiled and Steve felt his knees weaken.

I love you so much, he thought and kissed the others’ forehead.

“Mind staying for breakfast?” He asked, smiling.

“Mind staying forever?” Jarvis said.


End file.
